


Bonds

by KitOfYaoi



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian a year ago was not ready to settle down. Today Christian felt pain, just has Ana was leaving. His Soulmate was being abused and he would not stand for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

He had already felt something was wrong, when, he got up this morning. Things kind of looked up when he meet Ana but just as he was watching her get onto the elevator, he felt it. That feeling of a whip coming down his back. Snapping his back forward, has he said, “Lex,” with a gasp. He flashed back to the person he let go, because he did not want to be tied down to someone yet. His soulmate was in pain. Someone was abusing what should be his.

Lex was a natural when it came to being a submissive, but Christian had at that point in time not wanted to be tied down, to anyone, not even his soulmate. 

Christian fall to his knees. His assistant came to him. “Do I need to get you anything?” Ana and his assistant  both asked quickly. All he could think of was getting to Lex but he did not know where Lex was.

“Just get me some pain meds.” He said to his assistant. The pain burned and pulsed on his back. Christian knew Lex had an above average pain tolerance, and it brought pleasure to both of them to test it before Christian let him go. For Christian to feel this meant he was being abused, but it also meant Lex needed him because they had blocked their bond, when Christian let him go.A mental block, which was blocked on both the emotional, and physical parts of the bond.  They had enjoyed working on it together to build it for when they had fun in the red room. At least the physical part, the emotional part they had to work on together for separation. Lex removed the block, to tell Christian he needed his help.

When his assistant came back with the pain med, the elevator dinged, the opposite one Ana took down, after clumsy walking into again. There was running footsteps. Someone fall in front of him, with a gasp that sounded painful. The person in front of him has brown hair that fall down to his back in little curls, with green eyes. “Chris,” he said gasping, “I need your help.”

“Lex.” Christian said, suddenly the pain was gone but he knew Lex could still feel it. He stood up and helped Lex up but Lex was leaning heavily into him. Christian avoided touching Lex’s back and lead Lex into his office.He knew that the only place Lex would feel comfortable was on the floor because his back would cause him pain if he leaned back on anything.

Christian guided Lex into his kneeling position, Lex went naturally. Christian give Lex the pills he got from his assistant and got a cup of water for Lex. Lex took the pills and water gratefully.

“Tell me.” Christian said in his dominant voice.

“The contract ended, but she locked me up, and would not let me go.” Lex had told Christian, the last thing Lex said to Christian when he left was that he would never have sex with anyone, well he waited for Christian. That did not mean he would not be dominated by someone else. “I only got out because she was moving me, I hit her on the head with something before running out and came here.” Lex fall silent, well he tried to breath deeply from all the gasping he did in between..

“You are not telling me everything.” Christian said dominantly giving Lex a chance, to explain the pain in his back.

Lex took a deep breath before going on. “Before she fall down, she got a whip and hit my back with it. She was not out cold, but it gave me time to get a shirt and get out.”

Christian walked around to look at Lex’s back. “What all do you need?” Christian knew what Lex needed but he wanted to hear it, from the man himself.

“A contract for protection, and ownership till she is put away.” Lex needed more than that but Christian would take that.

“I have a copy of our old contract, would that do.” Christian moved to his desk and took out a copy of Lex’s contract that he kept in his desk. It was something which helped get  peace in his mind, knowing that the contract was close. He had another contract in his bedroom in his apartment. 

“Yes, Sir.” Lex replied, which send pleasurable shocks down Christian back. Just when he give Lex the contract to sign on a clipboard and pen, his phone went off laying  on the table and the elevator dinged. Christian looked to the elevator, he heard Lex do somethings with pen on paper and saw an anger redheaded woman come storming into his office.

The redhead stopped and stood behind Lex, looking right at Christian saying, “That belongs to me.”

“I don’t think so. I do believe Lex just signed a contract with me.” He replied and turned to Lex, “Lex.” Lex gave Christian the contract, and Christian looked down on the other man's signature.. Christian had pre written his signature on it. All the contracts  he had needed over the past years  needed for the past year was with Lex’s signature. Christian showed the signatures to the redhead 

“The contract won’t last forever, I will have him back. He belongs to me.” She said angrily before storming out  cruising. Christian had no doubt she was already planning some ways to get Lex before the contract even ended, probably going to try before the month's ends. 

Lex let out a gasp before falling forward on to the ground. “Call 911, and get an ambulance.” Christian yelled to his assistant who came in after the redhead left the floor. Christian went over his desk phone, he called down to security. “That red headed lady you let up, because you couldn’t stop her. Make sure she does not leave, and have her arrested, for abuse, attempted murder, and slavery. We will see if you still have your job, after this at a later point.”

Once Christian hangs up, he went over to Lex. He got down on his knees in front of him, and quickly and gentle removed Lex’s shirt, to see what caused the pain he felt, Lex wrapped his arms around Christian’s waist, and laid his head on Christian’s lap, with his head turned to right. “Is it as bad as it feels?” Lex whispered in pain but it sounded more relaxed now that he was under Christian’s protection.

“Yes.”

##  ***Line Break***

Christian was sitting in a chair, holding Lex’s hand. Lex himself was knocked out do to the pain relief medicine, and his chest and back were wrapped up by now. The doctor had said he was malnourished but the worst of it was Lex’s back. Which would leave a mark but would heal over time.

Christian could cure the malnourishment problem with food, and they were giving Lex vitamins along with the pain relief.  

 

But he was also cursing himself in his head for what had happened. Lex understood a lot of him, he knew that he could touch some areas of Christian’s chest but not the marks. With Lex, it would now be the same thing, Christian would not be able to touch Lex’s back for awhile. He was wondering if that would include Lex’s hair, that had gotten longer, not much longer, but  Lex must have cut his hair a couples times during the year. 

 

Christian was not taken any chances now, he swore he would have another contract drawn up, a collar ready and he would marry Lex, all before this year was up. The bond was open right now, Christian had opened his half  too the bond, and since Lex was asleep his half was open. Christian being the dominate he is, could be asleep and his side of the bond would still be closed up tight, Lex’s when he was sleep would be open but Christian would not be able to feel it. 

 

The bond was happy, Christian could feel it buzzing.  He had thought about the fact that he could feel the bond before he opened it, Lex forced the bond open on Christian side, and Christian was not going to punish Lex for that. Lex was under his protection now, and the contract that Lex signed  lasted for a year but Christian would before that, get everything fixed so that Lex’s was Christians for the rest of his life. 

 

When Lex woke up it was two hours after he had been brought to the hospital and his back looked cleaned out and switched up. 

  
  


##  ***Line Break***

Lex slowly opens his eyes and he looks around, before his eyes lands on Christian. The bond became even more happy now that Lex was wake, and they were looking each other in the eyes. “We will have to calm down the bond.” Lex said softly. 

 

“We will but after you are out of the hospital and it is safe.” Christian agreed and stood up to get Lex some water, which Lex gladly took when it was given to him. “I want you to know your answer to a couple of questions.” 

 

When Lex was done drinking for now, he took a couple of deep breaths before saying, “I am ready.” 

 

“First question,” Christian sat on the edge of the bed holding one of Lex’s hands, the contact kept the bond calm, the buzzing was lessen but it was still noticeable, they would have to remain in close contact for twenty-fours then remain in sight of each other for the next week before it was less noticeable but it would still continue to buzz till they were intimate. After a year it would be intense and the bond will make it even more intense but they would both enjoy it. “Do you still want to be with me?” 

 

“Yes,” Lex said quickly looking into Christian’s eyes. Lex knew that this conversation they had to be equal to each other. 

 

“Would you be okay with having new contract drawn up, that would last forever?” Christian reached up with his other hand to touch Lex’s hair. 

 

Lex did not respond right away, but  thought about for a few seconds. “Yes.” 

 

“If I were to collar you right now would you be okay with that?” Christian lovely touched Lex’s cheek.

 

“I would be more than okay with that.” Lex’s green eyes light up the room, his smile was not helping that either but Christian usually got lost Lex’s eyes so he noticed them more. 

 

“Finally question,” Christian wants to kiss Lex, and so he did. When Christian pulled away, he waited till they were looking in each other's eyes before asking, “Before the end of the year. Will you marry me?” 

 

Lex’s eyes widened, “Are you doing this because of…?”

 

“I am a possessive person. I am protective of you. I know that now, and I want to tie you to me alone, as long as you let me.”

  
“Then, yes by the end of the year, I will be willing to marry you.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Pure randomness that i just typed out out of bored and my need to have some MXM fiction in Fifty Shades


End file.
